Verdades Incontestáveis
by Mello Evans
Summary: Entre razões e barreiras .:Projeto para o I Mini-chall HP do seis vê:.
1. Razões

**Título**: Razões

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader: **Mellow Candie

**Ship:** Harry/Pansy

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter® J. K. Rowling.

**Nota**: Fic para o Mini-chall HP do seis vê com o item "_Você é tão acostumada a sempre ter razão..._", trecho da música fogo do Capital Inicial.

* * *

Entre os rostos felizes do fim da guerra, as lágrimas pelos entes queridos que haviam partido, entre os brados de vitória e os lamentos da derrota... Eu a olhei.

_Ela_ assistia a tudo de longe, impassível enquanto observava o lado que escolheu (ou que _lhe_ escolheu) sucumbir diante de seus olhos. Os Death Eaters mortos estavam caídos no chão, e os vivos, enfeitiçados, sendo levados pelos Aurors para serem trancafiados naquelas celas escuras.

Seu mundo ruía e _ela_ teria que encarar seu orbe com outros olhos se quisesse realmente ser aceita. O seu Dark Lord estava morto. Eu mesmo o matara. E a via perdida naquele novo mundo que se erguia diante dela – claro que ela não demonstraria isso, mas de alguma forma eu podia ver escrito nela.

_Ela_ passou os olhos por toda a multidão e parou em mim, afrontando-me. Que eu saiba, ainda era falta de educação encarar daquela forma as pessoas, contudo ela não desviava, não demonstrava nada além de desafio.

Aproximou-se em passos firmes e elegantes. _Passos Slytherin_.

"Potter." – Falou em seu tom soberbo. Pansy... Será que você nunca vai descer desse seu pedestal de vidro?

"Sim?" – Eu estava realmente curioso.

"Eu..." – Ela titubeou? Mas vi muito bem quando ela estufou o peito ainda mais, não deixando nunca o porte arrogante sair de seu corpo torneado e escondido pelas vestes de Hogwarts. "Me desculpe, _Potter_. Eu o apontei no meio de todos." – A palavra 'desculpe' não caía bem em seus lábios, mas tão pouco a sua feição demonstrava veracidade naquelas palavras. Era como se ela ainda cuspisse cada vocábulo e me olhasse de cima a baixo.

"Tudo bem." – O que mais eu poderia dizer? Afinal ela devia estar engolindo metade de sua pose para me dizer aquilo, mas eu sabia o _real_ motivo e não tinha nada a ver com arrependimento ou nobreza.

"Embora, sinceramente, você tenha feito por merecer, vindo para o lugar mais óbvio de todos. Hogwarts!" – _Você é tão acostumada a sempre ter razão_...

"Eu tive meus motivos, Parkinson." – Retruquei.

"Eu também tive os meus, Potter." – Deu um riso para mim, na realidade foi um leve arquear de lábios, mas foi um riso. Algo direcionado a mim e somente para mim.

E foi aí que eu percebi que certas coisas nunca mudam. Pansy seria sempre daquele jeito, cheia de pretextos, mesmo sórdidos, e eu, ainda sem querer, seria sempre o menino-que-sobreviveu. E tínhamos nossas razões para sermos assim.

Verdades incontestáveis de uma realidade cruel. Fundamentos absolutos.

Mas não era só um final de guerra, era o começo de novas perspectivas.

_Para nós dois._

**Fim**.

* * *

**N/A:**

Isso mesmo, meus amores. Eu estou em uma fase het! 1º Tom/Gynne e agora isso... o.o

Espero que tenham gostado, porque eu não gostei –q (_eu não especifiquei a cor dos cabelos dela para ficar de livre interpretação, embora eu os prefira negros_) **vai ter um segundo capítulo** (_que vai sair antes de uma semana, de rating maior_). Eu só fiz mesmo pra aumentar o número de fics no ship HP mesmo.

Mellow. Preciso mesmo dizer que as minhas fics ficaram melhores com você? :**3**

**Reviews**.


	2. Barreiras

**Título**: Barreiras

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader: **Mellow Candie

**Classificação:** T (?)

* * *

Anos depois do fim da guerra, nos encontramos novamente.

Ela, mais linda do que nunca, o seu sempre ar soberbo e um olhar que me subjugava. Ouvi rumores de que ela havia se casado, mas algo não deu certo e eles dissolveram o elo matrimonial.

Fazia apenas meses que eu e Gynne tínhamos terminado novamente. Talvez aquilo não desse mais certo e já fosse hora de me arranjar na vida.

Eu a vi em uma daquelas reuniões chatas do Ministério em que eu _tinha_ que marcar presença, principalmente depois de ter me tornado Auror chefe.

Ela estava do outro lado do salão, observando a multidão como em um _déjà vu__,_ e novamente ela me encarou e veio ao meu encontro. Só que agora ela estava mais velha, mas não menos bela, e vestia um ostentoso vestido vermelho, muito parecido com aquelas roupas muggle que foram fabricadas para tirar a sanidade dos homens. "Olá, Potter. Há quanto tempo." – Me sorriu com os lábios rubros. Seu oblíquo superior.

"Oi, Pansy."

_Mesmo_ com aquela cordialidade toda, _mesmo_ que o mundo mágico estivesse diferente, _mesmo_ que estivéssemos mais maduros, _mesmo_ depois de tudo que nos acontecera... Ela continuava ridiculamente bonita e dominadoramente malévola como uma barreira intransponível, igual à superioridade que os deuses têm e que os mortais nunca terão. Mas de certa forma era como se ela tivesse um ímã que me puxava, eu estava sendo tragado pelo buraco negro, pela sua nociva gravidade. No entanto, indiscutivelmente eu queria mais, e ela também. Desejávamos tanto aquilo que em poucas horas estávamos aos agarros, aos beijos, seminus, no sótão daquela casa luxuosa onde ninguém se daria ao trabalho de nos observar.

Eu tocava seus seios duros, fartos e já eriçados pelos movimentos circulares empregados pelas minhas mãos; eu era arranhado impudicamente, minhas costas ficando em carne viva devido àquelas unhas rubras e destruidoras; sentia-a investindo contra mim, aliciando o meu corpo para possuí-la ardentemente, envolvendo a minha cintura com suas pernas; ela me queria, queria ter o salvador-do-mundo-bruxo subjugado, dominado às suas satisfações Slytherin. Nos fundíamos ensandecidos, atendendo nosso desejo sucumbido há eras.

**-x-**

Depois daquela noite muitas outras vieram, estas bem mais sôfregas.

Nós necessitávamos cada vez mais um do outro, mas eu sabia que havia muitos limites para nós dois.

Afinal _éramos_ ambigüidade. Éramos Slytherin e Gryffindor. Éramos Harry e Pansy.

Tínhamos um final juntos, mas talvez nem tão feliz assim...

**Fim**.

* * *

**Mello Evans: **Nossa, onde estou?... Foi tudo tão rápido nessa fic que eu nem sei dizer. -q

Espero que tenham gostado, que mandem **Review**!

E para os leitores fantasmas, eu espero sinceramente que seus dedos caiam e apodreçam (_mas não necessariamente nessa ordem_)... Afinal, pra quê vocês precisam deles se não mandam _review_, não é mesmo? :**3**

**Mellow Candie: **Calma, Mellozinha, não precisa rogar pragas para ninguém, não, rsrs. Os reviews que chegarem serão muito valiosos, não é? n-n E eu acho que esse final ficou perfeito para uma continuação x) Rsrsrs!

Beijinhos!

**Mello Evans: **Você tem razão Mell. Leitores bonitos, inteligentes e preciosos são aqueles que mandarão review e sem chantagem =D. Continuação? Quem sabe –q #abraça a melhor beta existente#


	3. Espelho

**Título: **Espelho

**BetaReader: Bela H. (Vira-Tempo) **– Valeu, xuxu.

**Classificação: **K+

* * *

Dirigiu-se ao banheiro, parando em frente ao espelho. Tentou retirar os óculos redondos, mas não conseguia enxergar um palmo a frente de seu nariz, só sabia que estava sem blusa, porque, enfim, poderia sentir. Recolocou as lentes instantaneamente.

Olhou seu rosto, a cicatriz sempre chamava atenção e ele fazia questão de esconder – ou pelo menos tentar – com seus cabelos revoltos. Mas estava feliz, ela não doeria nunca mais.

Voldemort estava morto.

Livrara-se daquele maldito incômodo para sempre.

A guerra havia acabado, tudo estava se reconstituindo.

Olhou para toda a pele de seu rosto, não que ligasse para rugas ou velhice igual àquela morena quase sempre fútil que se encontrava deitada em sua cama, adormecida – Merlin que o perdoasse, mas ela ficava melhor assim, dormindo.

A visão desceu um pouco mais se detendo a uma marca arroxeada em seu pescoço e um leve angular de lábios tomou posse de sua boca – ele sabia tanto... – ela marcara território outra vez e ele gostava disso. Não era para gostar, ele não tinha dona (ou tinha?), no entanto, ele vergonhosamente olhava aquilo com certo ar de felicidade estampado em sua cada de idiota. Como Pansy mesmo costumava dizer.

Passou os dedos pela marca, como se a textura da pele da Slytherin tivesse se incutido por ali. Ele sabia, porém, que ela havia se infiltrado em toda a sua epiderme e até mesmo em sua alma, e isso era problemático. Fechou os olhos respirando pesadamente enquanto se apoiava na pia e balançava a cabeça de forma negativa.

– Pensando besteiras, Potter? – Ouviu a pergunta enquanto sentia mãos finas, daquele tipo que nunca fez nada na vida, esgueirando-se por suas costas e braços.

– Talvez. – Retrucou, abrindo os olhos, encarando o espelho e vendo o reflexo daquela que um dia o apontou o dedo na frente de toda a Hogwarts para lhe entregar ao Lord das Trevas.

Aquilo era loucura.

Um sorriso esverdeado, daqueles que só os que entraram para a casa das cobras sabiam fazer, se apossou dos lábios cheios de Parkinson.

– Então é melhor voltar para a cama, bobinho, ainda há perigo de sua testa rachar mais. Não pense muito. – Disse, retornando à cama.

O moreno não reprimiu o impulso de virá-la fazendo o corpo menor encostar-se ao seu, sentindo os seis fartos de encontro a sua pele, ambos sendo separados apenas pala seda fina e negra da camisola. Encostou seus lábios aos dela sentindo um sorriso que beirava a escarnaria e travessura, entre o beijo.

Ela estava certa, era melhor não pensar demais.

E o espelho viu aqueles reflexos sumirem de encontro à cama.

Mais uma vez.

**Fim**.

* * *

_Bom, estava fazendo uma fic do Devil May Cry e me veio isso o.O'. Não pensava em fazer o ship "Violeta" tão cedo, mas recebi uma review especial e bom, postei =D. Está bobinha, eu sei, mas..._

_**Review**__ (?)_


End file.
